Who Are You? I Am The Ghost King
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Nico is being sent to protect Harry Potter. That sounds simple enough, right? No. Not when you include an old friend, a ghost professor, a trio of kids on your tail, and a promise to be as much trouble as possible. Set after the Giant war and during OotP. POV's are from Nico and Harry.
1. Pig's Acne

Chapter 1: Pig's Acne  
Nico

The war with the Titans was long over. The war with Gaea was long over. Demigods are claimed more and die less. That should make me happy. That should bring me a smile, but it doesn't. I am getting tired of this. Constantly going back and forth in between the Underworld, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter.

"Hey Nico." Travis Stoll knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Chiron wants you." His brother Connor said.

"It sounded." Travis continued.

"Really important." Connor finished.

"Please stop talking like that." I pleaded.

"Only if you promise one thing." Travis said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cause as much trouble as possible, if you actually are going to a school." Connor said.

A school? What was going on?

"I promise." I said hoping they were wrong.

I walked to the Big House to find Chiron waiting in wheel chair form, on the porch.

We walked into his office without speaking.

"Mr. Di Angelo, I have a job for you." He said.

"Does it involve a school?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Ah, the Stoll's have been snooping again." Chiron said without answering my question.

"Does it involve a school?" I repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo it does." He said, but before I could protest he continued with "This is no normal school though. This is a school of wizardry. "

"You're kidding." I said. "Wizardry. What's next? Bunnies and top hats?"

"This is a serious matter, Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron said. "Wizards are mortal descendants of a group of people blessed by Hecate. They do not remember the gods. They will not know you are a demigod. Although the headmaster may suspect."

"Can demigod weapons hurt them?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Yes as they were blessed by Hecate."

"So, what's the actual quest?" I asked.

"I want you to protect someone." Chiron said. "His name is Harry Potter."

"So go to a wizard school…" I started.

"Hogwarts." Chiron said. "The school is called Hogwarts."

"Okay," I said. "Go to a wizard's school named after a pig's acne and protect a guy called Harry Potter for how long?"

"A year." Chiron said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Chiron said.

"But…. But… my sister. I'll need to go see Hazel." I said trying to find an excuse.

"Hazel has already spoken to me about this." Chiron said.

He pulled out a spray bottle and a Drachma from his desk.

"But she wanted to speak to you." He continued.

He wheeled himself out of the room.

I grabbed the bottle and started spraying. Once I had a good enough rainbow I threw in the Drachma.

"Goddess accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levsque." I said. "At Camp Jupiter."

The image showed her sitting on top of the Hades shrine.

"Hazel." I said.

"Hey Nico. Excited about your quest?" She said.

"It's a whole year, Hazel." I said.

"Chiron told me that they have a break at Christmas time. You can leave then, but you have to go back." She told me.

"Hazel," I said. "Why me? Why did Chiron want me to do this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Good luck, Nico. You can IM me in private."

She cut the image off.

Chiron wheeled his chair back in.

"Alright," I said. "How do I get to Hogwarts?"

-Time lapse-

I stood inside a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. Chiron had told me that if I went here and asked for Tom then I could get my things.

"Are you Tom?" I asked the man at the counter.

"Yes I am." He said. "You must be the American."

I nodded.

"Here you go." He said and hefted a bag onto the counter. "This has all your school supplies. 'Cept a wand, but you have that of course."

I nodded again.

I actually did have a wand. The Hecate councilor had made it for me. Lou Allen. Lo Ellen. Something like that.

"The train leaves tomorrow from King's Cross. You know how to get there?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"You must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Tom said.

I nodded once more and followed him up the stairs.

I hadn't even changed or looked around the room before I fell on the bed and passed.


	2. Train Rides

**(A/N I swear this chapter was done days ago, I just never posted it. Sorry.)**

Chapter 2: Train Rides

Harry

It all started when I ran my cart into a kid that had appeared out of nowhere. Let me back up. This past summer I was attacked by dementors. Somehow I got in trouble for using magic in self-defense against them. Then I was brought by the Order of the Phoenix to 12 Grimmauld Place. To Sirius' house.

I had to go to a hearing for underage magic. Luckily I won so I prepared to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were made prefects. And then came September first.

We were all rushed that morning. Moody insisted we take a guard. Sirius insisted he come. So in other words, it was chaos. Everyone else had gone through the wall, but just as I ran to go, I ran into the kid.

"Where's the platform?" He asked me.

I pointed and we both ran through the wall.

The next few minutes flew by and before I knew it I was stepping on the train.

I had forgotten about the strange boy already.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

They exchanged looks.

"Er." Ron said.

"We're- well- Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione said.

"Oh." I said. "Right. Fine."

Hermione said something about not having to stay there the whole time and I said something about it being okay.

Ron said something about not enjoying it and finished with, "I'm not Percy."

"I know you're not." I said and grinned.

"Come on," Ginny said. "If we get a move on, we'll be able to save them places."

"Right," I said picking up my things.

We walked to the end of the train, where we met Neville.

"Hi Harry." He said. "Hi Ginny… Every where's full… I can't find a seat…"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "There's room in this one. There's only Loony Lovegood in here."

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb her.

"Don't be silly." Said Ginny laughing. "She's all right."

Ginny pulled her trunk inside.

"Hi, Luna." She said. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

She nodded.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

We all sat down, but only seconds later the strange kid I had forgotten about walked in.

"Luna…." He said. "I…..I…."

"Nico Di Angelo. Pleasure as always." She replied.

-Line break-

Nico

So I woke up at the inn and got dressed, had breakfast, and did a bunch of other normal morning stuff.

I looked through the bag Tom had given me to check that it had everything on the list.

I sat in my room. I pulled a Drachma out of my pocket. I thought about calling Hazel, but she was probably busy. I didn't want to bother Percy or Annabeth. I didn't really have anyone to call. I put the coin away.

I was about to strap my sword to my belt when I remembered that I couldn't carry it around. I stuffed it into my bag, but hid a knife in my boot.

I pulled a picture out of my pocket and stared down at my sister's face.

"I will make you proud." I said out loud. "I will make you proud, Bianca."

I closed my eyes and pictured King's Cross station. I have never seen it in person, but I know what it looks like because I've seen pictures.

I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet. As soon as I arrived I felt something run into me.

I looked and saw the boy that had run into me with his luggage. I instantly knew that this was the kid I was supposed to be protecting. This was Harry Potter.

"Where's the platform?" I asked him sincerely confused.

He pointed to a wall and before I had time to argue, he had run through it.

He moved to fast for me to follow, so I found my way onto the train and peeked in all the compartments until I saw him in the last one.

I stepped into the compartment only to see a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Luna…." I said. "I…..I…."

"Nico Di Angelo. Pleasure as always." She replied.

"You two know each other?" A girl asked.

"Knew." Luna said.

"Luna I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Lie?" she asked. "Go away Nico."

"I can't. All the compartments all full." I argued.

"Since when do you go here anyway?" she asked.

"Today." I said truthfully.

"Ugh..." She said, but didn't argue as I sat down.

I looked around there was Harry, Luna, an orange haired girl, and a brown haired boy.

"Had a good summer, Luna." The girl asked.

"Yes." She said. "It was alright."

Luna glared at me.

She turned back to look at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter." She said.

Harry said, "I know I am."

The boy chuckled and Luna turned her gaze towards him.

"And I don't know who you are." She said.

"I'm nobody." He said.

"No you're not." The girl said. "Neville Longbottom- Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

The girl turned to me.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said.

"Nico Di Angelo." I replied. "But Luna's said that already."

They laughed and told jokes and ate disgusting candies.

About an hour late a brown haired girl and a boy that looked like Ginny walked into the compartment.

"I'm starving." The boy said.

The girl looked at me and then Luna.

She held her hand out to me.

"Hermione Granger." She said. "And you are?"

"Nico DI Angelo" I said. "Nice to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow as I spoke.

"Are you an American?" She asked. "You have the accent."

I nearly swore in Greek. If she could figure out where I was from that fast then she could figure out my secret.

"Yes." I said.

"Maybe." Luna said. "Or maybe that's another lie."

"Luna…" I pleaded.

Her eyes turned angry and I stopped talking.

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing." The boy said. He made a face and said in a low voice. "I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon's… backside…"

Everybody laughed except me. Luna laughed the hardest. She dropped her magazine onto the floor and laughed her head off.

I tuned out the conversation until Harry asked to see her magazine.

I leaned over and saw the article say, Sirius- black as he's painted? Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?

The wizard world was weird, but if Harry took an interest in Sirius Black then I had to too. He read a few more articles then shut the magazine.

"Anything good in there?" The boy asked.

"Of course not." Hermione said. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me." Luna said. "My father's the editor."

"I- oh," Hermione said. "Well… it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"

"I'll have it back, thank you." She said coldly. She grabbed it back.

"Wow, Luna." I said. "Haven't seen you that angry since that day."

She didn't respond.

The door opened and three boys walked in.

"What?" Harry asked angrily.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. " The blond boy said. "You see, I, unlike you have been made a prefect, which means I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah." Harry said. "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone except Luna and I laughed.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" The blond boy asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione yelled.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"That's it." I yelled. This guy was a threat, so that meant I could do this.

I pulled the knife out of my boot and held it up to him.

"Out you…" I used a few Italian cusses.

He and his buddies ran.

Everyone but Luna stared at me in shocked silence.

Luna looked up. "Really, Nico. You brought those?"

I stuck the knife in my boot.

"Yes." I admitted. "Don't tell him, but it's just plastic."

"Oh…" The boy I still didn't know the name of said. "It still worked though."

He held his hand out to shake, but I ignored it.

"Ron Weasley." He said.

"Nico Di Angelo." I said.

**(A/N Wow! Already gotten some favorites, follows, and reviews. So I sped up on this chapter. Next Nico will get sorted, you'll find out how he knew Luna, and Nico will meet someone who "works with his father." Review!)**


	3. Sorting

**(A/N To demigod 135 (guest): Thanks, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Enjoy.)**

Chapter 3: Sorting

Nico

The singing hat was new.

Should I back up? Well I sat through the rest of the train ride without a word. Everyone except Luna and Ron were acting nervously. Luna didn't seem to care and Ron was in complete awe of me.

When we got off the train, I watched a bunch of younger kids follow a woman yelling, 'first years.'

I followed the small group onto one of the carriages which were brought by very strange horses with the aura of death. What was interesting was that not everyone could see them. Harry and Luna could, but no one other than me.

"Can you see them, Nico?" Luna had asked.

I had given her a deadly glare and she put her head down and explained them to Harry. Only people who had seen death could see them. I had seen plenty, more than my fair share, of death.

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" Ginny asked. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

"I'll be quite glad if he has." Luna said. "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny yelled in unison.

Harry glared at Hermione until she said, "Erm… yes… he's very good."

She obviously didn't believe her words.

"Well, we think he's a bit of a joke in Ravenclaw." Luna said.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then!" Ron snapped.

Luna didn't seem to care about his rudeness, but I was angry.

"Apologize to her." I told Ron.

"Sorry," He muttered.

Hermione looked at me strangely, "I thought you two don't like each other."

"We don't." I said quickly and shot Luna a nervous glance.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

I sat through the rest of the ride without a word. When we arrived I went to join the first years who had gone over the lake. I was supposed to go with them, but I didn't feel like testing my uncle.

I found the first years in a chamber next to the great hall.

"Mr. Di Angelo?" An old woman asked as I joined the first years.

"Yes." I said.

"Why didn't you come over the lake with the first years?" The woman asked.

"I dunno. Just didn't." I said.

"Very well, Mr. Di Angelo. Now stay with the first years." The woman lectured.

She walked into the next room. The first years were a bunch of hyper eleven year olds. They reminded of me before Bianca died. They were innocent.

After forever, the old woman took us into the Great hall. I could see where it got the name, but it was nowhere as big as the Olympian Throne Room.

They had us line up in front of a stool with an old hat on it.

Then the weirdest thing of the day happened and considering today that was saying a lot.

The hat began to sing.

"In times of old, when I was new, and Hogwarts barely started, the founders of our noble school thought never to be parted. United by a common goal, they had the selfsame yearning to make the world's best magic school and pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they might someday be divided. For were there such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why, I was there, so I can tell the whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose ancestry's purest." Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who's Intelligence is surest." Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name." Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same." These differences caused little strife when first they came to light. For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him. And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew, thus, the houses and their founders' maintained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, but then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears. The Houses that, like pillars four had once held up our school now turned upon each other and divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end. What with dueling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend. And at last there came a morning when old Slytherin departed and though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four were whittled down to three have the Houses been united as they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score: I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for. But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song: though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... let the Sorting now begin."

It made enough sense. They put everyone in a group based on who they were.

"Abercrombie, Euan." The old woman said.

The little boy walked up to the hat nervously and sat down as it was placed on its head.

After a very short pause the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

The boy scuffled over to the table Harry sat at.

I thought about what it would think of me. I wasn't brave. I wasn't a genius. What if the hat knew I was a demigod?

Before I knew it the old woman called, "Di Angelo, Nico."

I walked up to the hat dismissing all fear.

'_Ah.' _I heard a voice in my head say. '_I've never had a demigod before. A Son of Hades, no less.'_

'Who are you?' I thought.

'_I am the Sorting Hat. Oh, where shall we put you? Quite a brave one, but I think we'll go with…_'

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out loud.

I walked over to the Slytherin table. The boy Hermione had called Malfoy was desperately whispering to his friends. Probably about me and the knife.

"Don't worry, I can't kill you. At least, not here." I threatened him. He shut up.

I quickly glanced over at Harry's table and they were whispering just as much.

It was pretty obvious no one liked Slytherins. Well, no one liked me either, so that made sense.

I didn't eat anything at dinner. Not that it looked bad I just had too much on my mind.

After everyone ate, a very, very old man rose to his feet and began to speak.

This was going to be a long day.

Harry

It started out as a normal return to Hogwarts. The horse things pulling the carriages were strange, but other than that.

Nico had sat to be sorted like any first year. I was sure he would be a Gryffindor. He had been brave on the train threatening Malfoy.

The hat paused a minute after resting on his head. Nico face turned afraid. What had the hat said to him?

"Slytherin!" It called.

What?!

Ron immediately started whispering. "I knew we shouldn't trust that kid." He lied.

"Ron," Hermione lectured. "You were in complete awe of him. Also just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean anything."

"Um… Hermione." I said. "Yes, it does."

"You two are impossible." She said. "He stood up for you on the train, but because he's a Slytherin it means he's a bad guy."

Ron nodded.

"UGH!" Hermione yelled.

I started to wonder. Who was this kid? He and Luna seemed to know each other. He stood up to Malfoy for me, yet was sorted into Slytherin.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But I intend to find out."

**(A/N So how was it? Why does Nico know Luna? Will Harry find out about Nico's secrets? Review.)**


	4. Slytherin House

Chapter 4: Slytherin House

Nico

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent fest, I beg a few minutes of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." The old man said. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to most students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and his friends smirking. That must mean they go in the forest, I told myself.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." The man continued. "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Both good choices." Malfoy whispered to his buddies. "The last Magical Creatures teacher almost killed me. Besides, father tells me Professor Umbridge is from the ministry, so she won't be rubbish."

I already didn't like Umbridge. How could you trust someone wearing that much pink? I watched as she stood up and the old man stopped talking.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said.

All the teachers looked surprised, even the old man, who I assumed was the headmaster, looked shocked for a second.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Umbridge said in her all too girly voice. "For those kind words of welcome."

I stopped listening. When I glanced around the room, I realized that no one was even pretending to listen.

"…and pruning where ever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge finally finished.

Well, that didn't sound good. The Headmaster finished up his speech and let us go.

I snuck at the back of the group of first years because I didn't feel like talking to Malfoy. The prefects led us down into the dungeons where the Slytherins stayed.

I should feel at home here in the dungeons. It was creepy just like my cabin, but it had too much of an evil feel.

Malfoy, who probably wanted to show off, walked right up to one of the dungeon walls and said, "Paura unisce."

"Fear unites." I translated to myself. "That's Italian."

The wall opened up to reveal a passage. We walked through into a dungeon converted into a living room. I knew I wouldn't be spending much time here.

One of the prefects, not Malfoy, pointed me into the dormitory I would have to share with four other guys.

I really wasn't going to spend much time here.

I considered sleep, but I wasn't even tired.

The four other guys, also fifth years, came in after a while and introduced themselves.

"I'm Rex." The first guy told me. "And this is Ellis, Felix, and Trevor." He pointed to the other three boys accordingly.

"Pleased to meet you." I said. "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

"Unlike what it may seem," Felix said. "Not everyone in Slytherin are bad people."

"Thank you." I said. "I think I'll sleep now."

The other boys started to get ready for bed. After an hour or so, they were all asleep. I stood up and ran to the bathroom.

I turned on one of the sinks and pulled out a Drachma. If I was correct, it would be about 2 pm in San Francisco. I dropped the Drachma into the mist.

"Goddess accept my offering," I said as quietly as possible. "Show me Hazel Levsque at Camp Jupiter."

I saw my sister, she was on guard duty again.

"Hazel." I whispered.

"Nico!" She screeched. "What if someone sees you?"

"Quiet." I said. "It's past ten at night here. Everyone's asleep."

"Oh, yeah." She said quietly.

"I just wanted to say hello, Hazel." I said. "I miss you."

"I know, Nico. This quest will be over before you know it." Hazel said

"I should go to bed now." I said.

She nodded. "Be safe, Nico."

"I will."

I cut my hand through the image and looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

I snuck back into my bed, knowing sleep wouldn't come.

I wasn't going to spend much time in the Slytherin house.

**(A/N So how was it? Why do I like having a lot of questions here? Are unicorns rainbow-colored? Review.)**


	5. Father Becomes Useful

**(A/N Someone review my one-shot, Living Nightmare. After being up an hour, it had five readers.)**

Chapter 5: Father Becomes Useful

Nico

I was the first one awake the next morning. I got dressed and sat on my bed, waiting for my roommates to wake. After triple checking that they were still asleep, I pulled my knife out of my boot and stared at it for a minute. Sharp as ever, I stuck it back in my boot.

Trevor sat straight up after I did that.

"I saw that." He said. "How'd you get a knife in here?"

He sounded more impressed than scared or shocked.

I chuckled. "Magic." I joked. "This is a secret, okay."

He nodded.

Ellis started to stir.

"Hey guys." He yawned.

Rex and Felix were awake soon, too.

We all got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

As I sat down next to Trevor, I glanced at Harry. He was still sitting with Ron and Hermione. He looked angry, as he watched Hermione open a newspaper. He didn't even notice that one of the teachers had handed him a schedule.

"What do you got?" Trevor asked.

"Um…" I said and read it quickly. "History of Magic, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Trevor nodded. "Not bad. History of Magic is boring, but you can literally doodle or stare into space for the entire class and Binns won't care. Potions is hard, but Snape likes all Slytherins. Charms is okay. DADA, no one has a clue because of another new teacher."

"Another?" I asked.

Trevor nodded. "Those teacher never, and I mean never, last more than a year.""

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. That would be good to remember.

After breakfast, I found my way, even with all the moving staircases, to History of Magic.

I knew Binns was a ghost before I even walked in. There were plenty of ghosts here so I shouldn't have been surprised.

I stayed calm as I walked in the room and to his desk.

"Eh hem." I said.

"Ah, yes. Apparently we have a new student." Binns said. "Mister Di Angelo." His ghostly head shot up. "Mi…ster Di… Angelo. How… is… your father….?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine as always. I will speak to you after class. Unless you think, I should speak to my father."

"Yes….. Sir." Binns mumbled.

I got a few weird looks. I quickly noted that Harry and his friends were in this class. Harry looked more confused than anyone in the room.

I took a seat in the back of the room. Binns still taught his lesson on Giant Wars, but the whole time he kept glancing at me. For once my father was useful, or well, the threat of him was useful.

As soon as he finished his lecture, Binns shuffled the other kids out the door, and locked it.

"S…iiir." Binns said. "Ma…yyyy I as...sk w...hyy y...ouu a…rre he…re?"

"I am here on a mission, Binns." I said. "You will not know the contents of this, but keep quiet anyway."

"Yes sir." He said quickly.

I walked out the door, and hoped that Trevor was right about the potions teacher liking all Slytherins because otherwise, I would be in trouble for being late.

I ran into the class just as the man was saying, "Settle down."

"I'm sorry, I'm late." I said. "I got lost."

"Very well, Mr..." The man said.

"Di Angelo." I supplied.

I sat down at the only empty seat, two away from Harry, and hoped that it wasn't as hard as Trevor said.

Snape, I remembered his name was, started a lecture about an important test in June. He also said that after this year, some people may cease taking his class.

I listened when he said, "The ingredients and method are on the blackboard, you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half… Start."

"Um… Sir." I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo?" Snape asked.

"I'm Dyslexic. I can't read the board." I said.

"Very well," He said. "Weasley, read him the instructions."

Harry

I walked into History of Magic that morning, not expecting much. I assumed that like every other class, it would be boring. I sat down, with Ron and Hermione on either side.

Then the new boy Nico, walked into the room and stood at Professor Binns' desk like he was waiting for something.

"Eh hem." Nico said.

"Apparently we have a new student." Binns said. "Mister Di Angelo." His ghostly head shot up. "Mi…ster Di… Angelo. How… is… your father….?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine as always. I will speak to you after class. Unless you think, I should speak to my father."

"Yes…. sir." Binns mumbled.

What just happened? How could this kid order a professor around like that? Who was his father?

Binns was nervously glancing at Nico, sitting in the back of the room, for the rest of class.

"Who is this guy?" Ron whispered.

"I have no clue." Hermione said. "But I intend to find out."

"He seems afraid of Nico." I pointed out. "Or maybe Nico's father."

After the period ended, Binns shooed us all out, and spoke to Nico in whispered tones.

"S…iiir." Binns stuttered. "Ma…yyyy I as...sk w...hyy y...ouu a…rre he…re?"

"I am here on a mission, Binns." Nico said. "You will not know the contents of this, but keep quiet anyway."

"Yes sir." Binns said quickly.

We ran at top speed to potions, luckily getting there on time.

Then Nico walked in. He spoke a few words to Snape before sitting next to Ron.

After Snape told us what to do Nico raised his hand.

"Um… Sir." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo?" Snape asked.

"I'm Dyslexic. I can't read the board." Nico said.

"Very well," He said. "Weasley, read him the instructions."

The whole time we were working, I thought about what Nico had said to Binns.

"I am here on a mission."


	6. Trouble Time

Chapter 6: Trouble Time

Nico

Potions was impossible for a dyslexic. And Ron wasn't much help. I somehow survived most of the day. Charms was impossibly easy because the wand I had gotten from Lo Allen, (I think that was her name.) worked with any spell.

Then came Defense against the Dark Arts. First, I have to admit, I took a nap in that class while trying to read and woke up to yelling.

"What use is that?" Harry yelled. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a…"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said.

"And your name is?" She asked a boy with his hand up.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?" She asked.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean said. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free…"

"I repeat." She said. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but…"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," She said. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed… not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever…" Dean started.

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying… you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal." Umbridge said. "You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day…"

"No, we haven't" Hermione said. "We just…"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Umbridge yelled.

Hermione put her hand up, but was ignored.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you…"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean said. "Mind you, we still learned loads…"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas." Umbridge yelled. "Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through the examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" She asked a girl who raised her hand.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?" She said.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Umbridge said.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Parvati said shocked. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough…"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry asked.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." Umbridge said calmly.

"So we're not supposed to prepare for what's waiting out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said angrily.

I was going to have to interfere soon.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked.

"Hmm, let's think…" Harry said mockingly. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

Everyone in the room, but Umbridge and I reacted. Screams were heard and people fell out of chairs.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said and the class silenced. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead…"

"He wasn't dead." Harry cut in. "But yeah, he's returned."

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-p oints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself. As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Umbridge said.

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry yelled. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office."

"WAIT" I yelled suddenly and stood up.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Nico Di Angelo." I said.

I snapped my fingers, praying this would work. Thalia and her hunters had come to visit after the Giant war and I had insisted she teach me this trick.

"You don't want to give Harry Potter a detention. You want to give me a detention." I said.

"I don't want to…" Umbridge said. "What was I saying?" Her eyes locked on me. "Ah, yes. Detention, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"Now, sit down and everyone read page five, 'Basic for Beginners.'" Umbridge said.

Harry looked ready to fight more, but I shot him a long, angry look. He said nothing.

The rest of class was silent.

I heard whispers as everyone left.

"Was that Dark magic?" "Why did she give the new kid a detention instead of Potter?" "Who is this guy?"

Nothing surprising.

Harry walked right up to me with Ron and Hermione trailing behind.

"What was that?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"Saved you, that's what." I said. "Don't get in more trouble, Harry Potter. I might not always be there."

"I meant," He said. "Why? You've saved me, from things I could handle, twice, and I want to know why. Why are you here?"

I froze. "You eavesdropped on my conversation with Binns."

Harry turned pale.

"Binns is just a coworker of my father's. And this conversation never happened." I said and strode away.

I ran as soon as I was out of sight. I ran right into Luna.

"Luna," I said quickly. "Before you run off. I'm really, really sorry I hurt you. I miss you."

"Nico," She said. "I can't just accept that. You lied to me, over and over, but I missed you, too. So much."

On instinct, I leaned in and kissed her.

"I still love you, Luna Lovegood."

**(A/N Mwahahaha. **_**HOH SPOILER ALERT! **_**By the way, in this story, Nico still had that crush on Percy, but I'm making him bisexual which isn't officially uncanon. Review. UNICORNS!)**


	7. Dark Secrets

Chapter 7: Dark Secrets

Nico

Luna immediately pulled away from me.

"Nico," She said. "Tell me the truth. Who are you Nico Di Angelo?" The next part was whispered. "You aren't a wizard, what are you?"

"Luna…" I said. "If I told you, you would be in danger. I can't do that."

"Fine." She said. "Never speak to me again, Nico."

"Luna…"

She stomped away.

Great. She hates me now. Maybe it's for the better. After all, I was a demigod. Being around me would just get her hurt.

I wandered around the halls for a little while, looking for someone.

I found him in the great hall, singing something I couldn't hear.

"Peeves," I called out. "May I speak to you?"

The ghost flew down and bowed. "Of course, my lord. How is your father?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do people keep asking that?" I said. "He's fine as always."

"What do you need, my lord?" Peeves asked.

"A favor." I whispered what I wanted.

He nodded and flew off.

I had promised Travis and Connor to be a lot of trouble this year.

Harry

After class, Nico managed to lose me for a few minutes.

I found him and Luna in a heated argument.

"Nico," She said. "Tell me the truth. Who are you Nico Di Angelo?" Then she whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Luna…" he said. "If I told you, you would be in danger. I can't do that."

"Fine." She said. "Never speak to me again, Nico."

"Luna…"

She ran away.

Nico didn't even looked hurt. He just started walking off towards the great hall. He walked in, where only Peeves was, and looked around.

"Peeves," Nico called out. "May I speak to you?"

The ghost flew down and bowed. "Of course my lord. How is your father?"

"Why do people keep asking that?" Nico said. "He's fine as always."

"What do you need my lord?" Peeves asked.

"A favor." He whispered something to the ghost.

Peeves nodded and flew off.

Nico walked back to the door, which I was standing outside off.

I ran and only looked back at him when I was out of sight.

He looked around, as if to make sure no one was there. Then he disappeared.

It was like apparition except Nico was far too young to do that.

I had to find Hermione. I ran.

The first place I looked was the library, but only the librarian was there. I ran to the common room.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," I said to the fat lady's portrait.

I blinked as soon as I stepped inside. I was sure I must be going crazy, but no. The common room was wrecked.

Chairs were flipped, ashes from the fire were everywhere, and students stood with their mouths wide open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know." Hermione said rushing down the stairs from the dorms. "The dorms weren't touched, but the common room is destroyed."

"That's strange," I said. "If someone were to come in here, why would they leave the dorms alone?"

I suddenly remember why I rushed to the common room in the first place.

"Hermione," I said. "We need to talk. In private."

She nodded. "The library. No one is in there on the first day."

She seemed to understand how important it was.

We rushed out of the common room and to the library.

The only one in there was the librarian.

We sat down at one of the tables far away from her desk.

"It's about Nico, again," I explained the disappearance he had made and the talk with Peeves.

"Huh," She said.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "He knew Luna, threated Malfoy with a knife, threatened Professor Binns, got Peeves to do something for him, has a father both of them knew, and took a detention for you."

"I know." I said. "He seems to hate us and be up to mischief and then he convinces Umbridge to give him the detention and not me."

"Explain what happened again." She said.

"He was having some sort of argument with Luna. She stomped off and he went to find Peeves. Peeves asked how his father was and then Nico asked for a favor. He walked out of the great hall, looked around, and just disappeared." I said.

"Dark magic?" Hermione asked.

"People always assume the worst of me." A voice in the corner of the room said.

Nico stepped out into the light.

"Uhh…" Hermione stuttered.

"No, no." he said. "Carry on. Tell Harry how horrible, stupid Nico Di Angelo is. I'm used to it."

"But…" She started.

"What?" He asked. "Done insulting me? I doubt it. No one ever is"

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. "Leave her alone."

Nico's eyes flared, "Alright, Harry. I will. But next time I hear you insulting me…" He let the threat hang.

"Why did you take the detention?" I asked suddenly.

He flinched and out of the library.

"He dropped something." Hermione said.

"So..?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a note, or some sort of clue." She said.

I went and grabbed the slip of paper Nico had dropped on the floor.

"It's a picture." I said disappointed.

I walked back and handed Hermione the picture of a girl.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said. "But who is she? A girlfriend, maybe?"

"My sister." A voice behind us said.

How did Nico get back there? We're facing the exit and there is no other way to get in.

"Now give it back." Nico said.

Hermione handed it to him without complaint.

"What's her name?" She asked.

Nico looked solemn. "Her name was Bianca. She's dead now."

Hermione turned pale. "Oh, Nico I had no idea that…"

"You couldn't have known." He said. "Goodnight."

Hermione and I exchanged looks as he walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Maybe he did that disappearing thing to get behind us." I suggested.

"I meant about his sister," Hermione said. "He looked like he was ready to kill us for holding it."

"Maybe they were close," I said, not really caring.

She sighed. "We should get to bed."


	8. Incarcerato Or In Other Words Jailed

**(A/N I put a little bit of Italian in here, let's just say most of them are not nice words. I used Google translate so don't expect accuracy.)**

Chapter 7: Incarcerato Or In Other Words Jailed

I spent that night pretending to do homework while everyone else worked.

"Hey, Di Angelo," Trevor called from across the room. "D'you know what you're 'posed to do with moonstones?"

"Not a clue," I said, "and I don't really care."

"How're you going to pass this year, then?" Ellis asked.

"Don't care."

"Oh, leave him alone, guys," Rex said.

"Does anyone know what you're supposed to do with moonstones?" Felix asked.

"Nope," Ellis and Rex said together.

"Well, I got a detention with a cagna," Nico said. "I'd better go."

"D'you even know where Umbridge's office is?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

I found the room with no problem. I banged on the door.

"Come in," Umbridge called.

The room was… hideous. Pink was everywhere. Flowers and doilies and plates with kittens on them were everywhere. Ugh.

"Good evening, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Horrible evening actually," I said.

"Sit down!"

"Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Di Angelo." She handed him a quill. "I want you to write, I must not tell lies."

I don't like quills, I prefer regular pens.

I took it anyway.

"Don't I need ink, or something?" I asked.

"Oh, you won't need any ink."

I took a piece of paper and wrote the words. Then came the pain on my hand. Etched in were the very same words. I was writing with my own blood.

"Cazzo stronzo," I said.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing,"

I looked back at my hand to find that it was redder than before, but had no words etched in.

This went on for the whole night. I would write the words, feel the pain, and the scar would disappear.

She kept me there for about three hours.

"Hand," she said.

I showed her and she smiled. "You may go, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Lo ti ucciderò nel modo peggiore possibile, e mio padre ti torturare la tua anima*," I said as I stood up.

"What?" She asked.

"Goodnight."

My hand burned as I left. I rushed back to the common room.

"Paura unisce." I said to the wall.

The wall opened and I walked up to my dorm and slumped on a chair.

"How was detention?" Ellis jokingly asked.

"Not bad," I said.

I needed to get my Ambrosia, but it was in my suitcase and the other boys were in there. If I took it out, they would ask for some and I would have no visible reason to not give them any.

"I've got to go do some things," I said.

"Nico," Felix said. "It is already eight o'clock and…"

"I never left the dorm," I said and with that I left the dorm.

Since I couldn't get to my Ambrosia, I would have to go somewhere else.

I walked into the empty bathroom and went into one of the stalls. I locked the door. I felt myself disappearing and pictured my location.

I stood on the shrine to Pluto. I made it to camp Jupiter.

I found my way to the mess hall. It was after all, noon, in San Francisco.

"Nico!" I heard a yell.

I smiled and my sister ran up to me.

"Hey, Hazel."

"What are you doing here, Nico?" Hazel asked.

"I needed some Ambrosia." I said.

"Oh, sure," Hazel ran off to find some for me.

Frank walked over to me.

"Hey, Nico," He said. "I thought you were on a quest. Hazel wasn't very specific."

"I'm only here for a few minutes," I said.

"Oh, okay,"

"So how's being praetor?" I asked.

"Okay," Frank said. "I'm not sure how Reyna handles it all. I haven't done much of anything."

Hazel ran back over with a baggie of Ambrosia.

"Thanks, Hazel," I said. "I have to go."

Hazel threw her arms around me. "Be safe, Nico."

I pictured the bathroom stall. Not the best place, but one that no one would be in.

I opened the stall door and walked back into the empty common room. I ate a piece of the Ambrosia and put the rest in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Five minutes to do things?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I flopped down on my bed and felt my eyes flutter shut.

Harry

After the Gryffindors fixed the common room, and Professor McGonagall promised to have whoever it was in major trouble, I tried to do homework.

There were too many secrets this year, and most of them revolved around Nico Di Angelo.

"I think it was Nico," I told Hermione.

"You can't say that," She said. "You have no proof."

"He seems evil."

"He seems like a child."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When he was yelling at me the other day in the library, which by the way shouldn't happen, he said, tell Harry how horrible, stupid Nico Di Angelo is. I'm used to it."

"So?"

"He was being petty. Petty like a child. I don't think it was his fault." Hermione grabbed her books and went upstairs.

**(A/N The line of dialogue in Italian that I starred (Lo ti ucciderò nel modo peggiore possibile, e mio padre ti torturare la tua anima) means I will kill you in the worst way possible, and my father will torture your soul. Fun, right? Review and try my one-shot **_**Family**_**.)**


	9. The Ghost King

Chapter 9: The Ghost King

Nico

I snapped awake the next morning to find my roommates still sleeping. I walked downstairs and heard someone talking in the common room.

"So this kid pulled a sword on you?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Malfoy's voice said. "My father will hear about this, but first, I'm going to take care of him."

"Like, give him a detention?"

"No, you idiot. Ugh. I'm going to breakfast."

I heard them leave the common room.

Great. I grabbed my school books, which I still haven't opened, and head out.

"Nico." Trevor runs downstairs. "Were Malfoy and Crabbe talking about you?"

I nodded.

"You pulled your sword on Malfoy?"

I nodded again.

"Awesome!"

"I guess."

"C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

"You don't like Malfoy?" I asked.

"No, he's a …" Trevor said some words that children shouldn't hear.

"Okay, okay, I get it," I said.

We walked out of the common room.

"Are we friends, Nico?" Trevor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be trying to hate me, and Felix, and Ellis, and Rex."

"I don't hate you," I said. "I'm not very good at making friends."

"Friends?" Trevor asked.

I nodded. "Friends."

We sat down at the fairly empty, Slytherin table. Malfoy glared at me from the other end.

"Trevor," I said. "What do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Why would you want to know about him?"

"Just tell me."

"Well," Trevor said. "He survived the killing curse when he was a baby, so everyone thinks he's special. He always messes things up for Slytherins. And last year, after the Triwizard tournament, he came out dragging Cedric Diggory's body and said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed him."

I nodded. "Interesting."

Trevor raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be who I'm protecting Harry from. Suddenly it clicked. Lord Voldemort. Harry said he fought him.

A girl sitting down at the Ravenclaw table caught my eye.

"Nico," Trevor said. "Nico!"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You're staring at Loony Lovegood."

"She's not loony," I defended.

"Not the point. You like her?" Trevor said.

"Not the point," I said. "I'll see you later."

And with that I left the Great Hall.

I ran right into Harry's friend Hermione.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's nothing." She bent down to pick up her books.

Ron ran up to her.

"Oh," he said looking at me. "It's you."

They walked into the Great Hall without another word.

I soon saw Harry heading in the same direction.

"Nico," He said politely. "How are you?"

I didn't answer.

"Who are you?" He prompted again.

I smiled. I started laughing for no reason. "Well, that's easy. I am the Ghost King."

Harry

I was walking down to breakfast, after sending my letter to Sirius when I ran into Nico.

I tried to be polite. "Nico, how are you?"

He didn't answer.

This could be the time to find something out.

"Who are you?" I prompted.

He smiled. Then he started laughing like a maniac. "Well, that's easy. I am the Ghost King."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

I had never even seen Nico smile before, but now he was laughing like crazy.

He stopped laughing, but kept his grin on. "It means what it sounds like."

He walked away leaving me more confused than ever.

I walked in to find Ron and Hermione at the table.

"I ran into Nico," I said as I sat down.

"We did, too." Hermione said. "Well, he literally ran into me."

"Did he tell you something about being a ghost king?" I asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I asked who he was and he started laughing like a maniac. Then he said, well, that's easy. I am the Ghost King." I said.

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked.

"Ghosts," Hermione said after a moment. "Peeves and Binns are both ghosts. They seemed to know him or maybe they know his father."

"So, do we interrogate him?" Ron asked.

"No, but I do know who we can ask," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You're an idiot, Ron. We ask Luna."

"Luna?" I asked. "Why Luna?"

"She knows him, Harry," Hermione said. "Remember the train ride."

Ron and I followed Hermione to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello, Luna," She said.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron," Luna said.

"Luna, can we ask you something?" I said.

"About Nargles?"

"No," I said. "About Nico."

"Oh," Luna's face darkened.

"How do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"We met when I was on a holiday in France." Luna said. "He was so kind. We dated for the month I was there, but I expected I might never see him again. The day I was back home, I went to fish by the river. He was there. I asked how he got there, but he never explained. He disappeared every night. A week after I got home, I yelled at him for keeping secrets. I didn't see him again for two months. Until that day on the train."

"Did he ever mention the words ghost king?" I asked.

Luna shook her head. "He mentioned a cousin and a sister once, but he never said much about anything like that."

We walked away from the table.

"I'm going to find out who this kid is," Hermione said, "if it's the last thing I do."

**(A/N How was it? Good? Bad? I won't know unless you review. Are Octopus orange or purple?)**


	10. Girls and Games

**(A/N Tenth chapter! I wanted to thank a few people. The Almighty Pickle Lord XD, Angelina Roongta, Female whovian, Jay Madeleine Gryff, Anastasia Victoria Black, and all my readers and reviewers. I would also like to thank someone who will never read this. My older sister, who was the one to introduce me to both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Happy reading!)**

Chapter 10: Girls and Games

Nico

Demigods have nightmares so often, you'd think we would be used to them. But no.

I get nightmares about Percy, my mother, Hazel, Hades, but the most common ones feature Bianca.

That's weird, right? She's one of the two on the list that's already gone, so you would think those nightmares would leave me. They never do though.

It was the end of the day, aside from my laughing fit at breakfast, it was normal enough.

"I'm going to bed," I had muttered to Trevor.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was engulfed in darkness.

"You're sister would've done a better job."

Was this one about Hades, then?

"You're sister would've done a better job. You're sister would've done a better job."

The words echoed in my head.

"I need some space, Nico." Those were the words my sister had said, the day she joined the Hunters.

"I could've done a better job, Nico." Bianca had never said those words, but it was her voice.

"I could've done a much better job, right father?"

"You're sister would've done a better job." Hades' voice agreed.

"I need some space, Nico"

"You're sister would've done a better job."

"I need some space, Nico."

"Your sister is better."

"I hate you."

"Your sister is better."

"I hate you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"Wow, Nico. Calm down."

I opened my eyes.

Trevor sat on his bed.

"Sorry," I said. "Bad dream."

"Whatever," Trevor said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I dunno," Trevor said. "It's Saturday."

"I need food," I said.

"Good," Trevor replied. "That's where I'm going."

We walked out of the dorm.

"So…" Trevor said as we walked. "Do you get dreams like that a lot?"

"Sometimes," I said.

"Trelawney is going to love you," Trevor said. "Divination teacher. 'Ave you had her yet?"

"I have her Monday," I said. "And no teacher will ever like me."

"Trust me," Trevor said. "If she predicts your death, she likes you."

I wanted to laugh.

"That's dumb," I said.

"What," Trevor asked, "not afraid of death?"

I wanted to laugh even more. Why would I be afraid of death? I already spent most of my time with the dead.

When I didn't answer Trevor said, "Cuz Trelawney loves saying people will die. Two years ago, she predicted Potter's death. Shame she isn't any good."

"Do you hate him?" I asked. "Harry."

"I don't know him well enough," Trevor said. "I go along with the Quidditch rivalries. So, yeah I sorta hate him."

"What's Quidditch?" I asked.

Trevor stopped in his tracks. "You don't know what Quidditch is?"

"Should I?"

"Slytherin tryouts are later today. They need some new beaters," Trevor said, "and we're going to go watch."

"Whatever," I said.

We entered the Great Hall.

Luna immediately caught my eye. We looked at each other for a moment before she turned away.

I sat down.

"Okay, you definitely fancy her," Trevor said.

"I what?"

"You fancy her." He said. "You know, you want to go out with her."

"Oh," Nico felt his face turning red. "You think I have a crush on Luna."

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"So, Quidditch," Nico said. "What is it?"

Trevor smiled and started an explanation of the broom game.

"One keeper, one seeker, three chasers, and two beaters," Trevor said. "In Slytherin that's Miles Bletchley, Malfoy, Cassius Warrington, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, and we need new beaters."

"That must stink," I said. "Having to root for Malfoy."

"It does," Trevor said. "It's not fair either. In our second year, Malfoy's father bought him into the team. He's not even good. I am friends with Pucey though. He's only two years ahead of us and he's a nice guy."

"That's cool," I said zoning out of the conversation.

"So, do you think I have a chance?" Trevor asked about five minutes later.

"At what?" I asked.

"With Flora," Trevor said. "One of the twins in our year."

"Umm…"

"Her sister's name is Hestia."

"What?" I asked.

Hestia was a goddess of the hearth. It was strange to know of someone named after her.

"Hestia," Trevor repeated, "is Flora's sister."

"Who's Flora?"

"Flora Carrow! The girl I've been talking about for ten minutes!" Trevor said. "Were you even listening?"

"So, you like this girl?" I asked.

"Ugh." Trevor said. "You weren't listening. No wonder you didn't stop me from talking about her eyes for three minutes."

"So, you like her," I confirmed.

"Ugh."

Trevor and I finished breakfast, then headed outside.

"C'mon," Trevor said. "This is the Quidditch pitch."

It was the size of a soccer field, with stands like a football arena, and had hoops like basketball hoops turned on their sides. In other words it was strange.

"Hey Quincy," A boy coming into the stadium said. "Are you trying out?"

"Nah, Pucey," Trevor said. "Nico here, ain't ever heard of Quidditch."

"What?" Pucey asked. "What planet are you from?"

"I'm American," I said. And then to calm him down, "The sports here are much better. Trevor's explained the game to me."

Adrian Pucey calmed down. "Cool, so you're watching try-outs?"

"Yeah," Trevor said. "Good luck finding beaters to replace Derrick and Bole."

"Ain't my job," Pucey said. "Montague's captain."

"Next year, the only players we'll still have is the new beaters and Malfoy. Otherwise all newbies." Trevor said.

The rest of the team slowly filled their way into the stadium.

Malfoy was last.

"What are they doing here?" He asked. "They're not trying out."

"Oh, just focus Malfoy," Pucey said.

Trevor and I found our way into the stands to watch. All the want-to-be beaters filled in beside us.

The team would fly around with two beaters until everyone had gone.

"Okay," Montague said. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are our new beaters."

It was almost dark and I walked back alone to the dorm. Trevor had stayed to talk to Pucey.

"Nico," A voice startled me. "We need to talk."

**(A/N Adrian Pucey, Hestia and Flora Carrow, and all of the Quidditch players are real. I didn't make them up. Search the Harry Potter Wiki if you don't believe me. Please review.)**


	11. Dragged In A Circle

Chapter 11: Dragged In A Circle

Nico

"Nico," Hermione said again, "why did you wreak the common room?"

"I figured you were smart enough to guess that," I said even though I hadn't even considered it.

"Why though?" She asked. "What reason do you have?"

"Do I need a reason?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you take Harry's detention?"

I winced, but tried to shrug it off. "Why not?" I said.

"But…"

I heard a branch snap.

I glanced around. No sign of anyone else. I did feel a chill though. Similar to the one you feel if Annabeth stands over you with her Yankee's cap on.

"I know you're there, Potter," I said. "Come out already."

Harry pulled off his cloak which must have been similar to Annabeth's cap.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked.

"I'm going to bed," I said. "Good night."

I stormed away from them and into the castle.

"Paura unisce," I said to the entrance of the common room.

I stomped upstairs to my dorm.

"Nico!" Trevor yelled as I walked in. "What took you so long?"

"None of your business," I said and threw myself on the bed.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

"Nico," Percy's voice said.

"What the Hades?" I asked.

"Like you haven't had dreams like this before," He said. "How's school? How's the quest?"

"You contact me in my dreams to ask that?"

"Actually no, but I was being nice."

"School's okay," I said. "I've already gotten a detention."

"Only one?" Percy joked. "Nico, I'm disappointed."

"And Harry hasn't killed himself yet, so the quest is good."

"Nice,"

"So what do you need to tell me?"

"Be careful about who you tell what," Percy said. "Why did you need to get Ambrosia?"

"It was nothing, Percy." I was used to lying to him by now. "Just a scratch and I wasn't able to get to mine without showing my roommates it."

"Okay," Percy said warily. "Good luck."

"See you."

My dream showed a girl. Bianca. She sat down by the lake at Camp Half-Blood.

"Nico," She said. "I'm so sorry to die like this."

Her form changed. Hazel.

"Nico," She said. "Thank you. I'm sorry to waste your effort."

The girl changed again. This time to Luna.

"Why did you lie to me, Nico?" She asked.

She changed back to Bianca.

"I still hate you, Nico," She said. "Everyone hates you. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel…"

"You're lying," I said. "I know because you were reborn before I met Hazel."

The girl disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'm so sorry," The words echoed in my brain. "So sorry."

Then Bianca's voice screamed. "Help me, Nico!"

"Bianca!" I yelled.

Harry

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"We have no idea," Hermione said.

We sat in the common room discussing Nico's strange answers.

"Hermione has no idea?" Ron asked. "We're dead."

"Hardy, hardy, har, very funny, Ron," Hermione said. "The strangest part though, was when I asked him about the detention. He winced."

"He did?" I asked. "I didn't see that. Besides the strangest part was that he knew I was there."

"What?" Ron asked. "But you were wearing the cloak, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. That's the strange part," I said.

"Okay, so he's weird," Hermione said. "We know that."

"Who's weird?" Neville walked into the common room.

"No one, Neville," Ron said.

"Clearly someone."

"Nico Di Angelo," Hermione answered.

Neville shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps. The other day in Herbology, he picked up a plant and it just wilted away in his hands. Then he started cursing, or at least I think it was cursing, in another language."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"It sounded something like, ti odio Persephone." Neville said. "Any clues?"

"No," Hermione said. "It sounds Italian, but I don't speak Italian."

"I give up," I said. "This guy is dragging us in circles. He helps us on the train. He takes my detention, but he's in Slytherin and has weird titles and ghosts do his bidding."

"He's trying to confuse us, isn't he?" Hermione said.

"Must be," Ron agreed. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

I followed Ron upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

I heard voices in my dream.

"Nico," A boy's voice said.

"What the Hades?" Nico's voice asked.

"Like you haven't had dreams like this before," The boy said. "How's school? How's the quest?"

What does he mean by quest?

"You contact me in my dreams to ask that?"

"Actually no, but I was being nice."

"School's okay," Nico said. "I've already gotten a detention."

"Only one?" The boy joked. "Nico, I'm disappointed."

"And Harry hasn't killed himself yet, so the quest is good."

Why are they talking about me? What do I have to do with his mysterious quest?

"Nice,"

"So what do you need to tell me?"

"Be careful about who you tell what," The boy said. "Why did you need to get Ambrosia?"

"It was nothing, Percy." Nico's voice said. "Just a scratch and I wasn't able to get to mine without showing my roommates it."

"Okay," The boy said. "Good luck."

"See you."

I snapped awake.

I ran out of the dorm.

"Hermione!"

**(A/N How was it guys? Tell me in the reviews that I expect you all to leave. *Hint hint*)**


	12. Interrogation

Chapter 12: Interrogation

Harry

I ran downstairs.

"Hermione!" I yelled again.

She ran down from the girl's dormitory.

"What on earth is all the shouting for?" She asked.

"Nico," I said. "I had a dream last night."

"About?"

"It was him talking to another boy. I couldn't see their faces, but Nico said, 'And Harry hasn't killed himself yet, so the quest is good.'"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What else did they say?"

I relayed the entire conversation to her.

"Ambrosia?" She asked. "Hades? Are they talking in code?"

"What do Ambrosia and Hades mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think Hades is something to do with Greek mythology, but why would he use it like that?"

"The strangest part is it seems like he needs to keep me alive." I said. "When he told that boy I was alive, the boy said nice."

Hermione said. "Maybe we can try to corner him at breakfast and I'll do some research on Ambrosia and Hades."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go get breakfast."

Nico

I woke up before anyone else. I got dressed and slipped out of the dorm.

Why was I so hungry? Why did I feel scared?

The dream, I remembered.

Why did I have to be tortured by my dead sister?

And Percy had contacted me last night. I was still shaky around Percy. I had had a crush on him when I was ten.

I was so lost in thought I fell right over someone.

I looked up.

"Nico," Luna scolded. "You scared away the Wrackspurt."

All of the scared feeling flooded out of me and I laughed.

"It's not funny," she insisted. "They're not easy to get close to."

Between laughs, I said. "Sorry. Luna. Can't. Help. It."

She smiled and we silently began to walk to the Great Hall.

"Luna," I said.

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have lied."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said. "So, tell me. Why did you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told the truth."

"How will you know that unless you tell me?"

"Luna, I promise I will tell you the truth," I said as we walked into the Great Hall. "The whole truth. Just not around other people. Not now."

Luna smiled. "Look a nargle!" She pointed above my head.

I laughed.

Harry

I watched Nico walk into the Great Hall with Luna. They were talking and laughing.

Wait, what? Nico was laughing?

"There he is," I whispered to Hermione.

"Come on," she said.

We stood up and walked over to Nico.

"Hey, Nico," I said.

His expression darkened.

Luna walked over to her table without a word.

I turned my voice down to a whisper. "What do I have to do with your so called quest?"

His jaw tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But…"

"Listen here, Potter." He said angrily. "I'm not your enemy, but I sure as Hades am not your friend. Stay away from me, or else."

He stomped off to the Slytherin table.

"He called me Potter," I realized. "He's always called me Harry before."

"No matter, that was strange," Hermione said. "Sure as Hades?"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry. Let's talk over breakfast."

Nico

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm an idiot!

Sure as Hades? Hermione's going to figure that out no problem.

How did Harry know about the quest? The only place I've discussed it is… the dream. Harry saw my dream.

I didn't tell one lie talking to Harry. I may be here to save him, but I'm not his friend. No one here is my friend. Or they wouldn't be if they knew…

I had to go to Binns' class again. It would probably be just as boring, but I should stay quiet so those two don't get any new information on me. They want to know my secret.

Luna stopped me on my way out of the Great Hall.

"Nico," She said. "Please."

"Alright, the truth."

She nodded.

"The truth, Luna, is that I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm a demigod."

**(A/N Short, but filled with action. Review. Please. Or else my Octnaricorns will eat the earth! (Octopus/Narwhal/Unicorn.) Pretty please review.) **


	13. Teachers and Talking

**(A/N Oh, my gods! THIS STORY HAS 96 REVIEWS! That's more than any of my other stories! Oh, by the way, go check out my story The Daughter of Death: The Road to Redemption, It needs reviews.)**

Chapter 13: Teachers and Talking

Nico

Luna tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"A demigod. A half-god."

"Oh," Luna said. "Why was that so hard?"

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Sometimes I forget that this is the girl that believes in Nargles and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Luna," I said. "I'm not just any demigod. I'm… I'm a son of Hades. A child of the Underworld."

"So?" She asked. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Because it is a bad thing."

"Why?"

"Because… Hades is creepy."

"According to who?"

I couldn't think of an answer to that.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should've told you a long time ago."

"You need to go to class."

"Wait, Luna," I said before she left. "You can't tell anyone. It's a huge secret. No one can know."

She nodded. "Of course."

I walked to Binns' class with a little more spring in my step.

I made sure not to even glance at Harry as I walked in.

Binns started his lecture, but all I could think about was Luna's question.

'According to who?'

Harry

Binns had gone back to normal. He stopped glancing at Nico in the back of the room. So, the class was boring again.

I had Potions next, which would've been normal if not for Nico.

"Mr. Di Angelo," Snape said as he passed back Moonstone essay. "You get a T on your essay for not handing it in."

"Well, that makes sense." Nico said casually. "Since I didn't do the essay."

"I would expect more from someone in my house…"

"Oh, well." Nico said. "I didn't do the essay. Big deal."

"Detention, Mr. Di Angelo." Snape said.

"No,"

"What did you say to me?"

"No, I'm not going to your stupid detention." He said. "Get over it."

Snape seemed shocked, but continued handing out essays.

I was happier than ever to get out of that class. It was funny. Nico wouldn't come to the detention, but Snape didn't want to dock his own house points.

Nico

I wasn't sure what I was thinking, talking back to Snape, but he deserved it. As I walked out of the class I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Malfoy," I guessed without turning around.

"Di Angelo," He sneered.

"I know you were planning to threaten me, but I'm just going to walk away now."

"Going to try and kill someone else?" He said as I walked away.

"Andarsene," I said.

"What?"

"Go away," I said, "But I suppose you aren't cultured enough to know that."

I glanced around and saw no one else so I pulled out my knife.

"Vai via!" I said.

He ran.

Time for lunch.

I walked up to the Great Hall.

"Nico," Trevor ran up to me. "Did you hear 'bout Umbridge?"

"What happened?"

"They made her a High Inquisitor. She's going to watch classes."

"Hades," I muttered. Then, "That's bad."

"I'll say." Trevor said. "The only excited ones are Malfoy and his cronies."

"Hey," I said. "Wait, til you hear what I did in potions."

"Another detention?" He asked.

"Sorta."

Trevor raised an eyebrow.

We talked and ate and I suddenly realized something. Trevor was my friend. He honestly liked me. He didn't have any hidden reasons or do it because he felt bad for me. He wanted us to be friends because he like me. That had never happened before.

"Nico," He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm awesome. So, you think the Divination teacher will predict my death?"

"Totally."

"Cool, I guess," I said. "That happened to my cousin once."

That and I had the brilliant idea to have him bathe in the River Styx, but anyway…

"Who's your cousin?" Trevor asked.

Oh, only the child of the prophecy and the savior of Olympus.

"No one you know," I said.

"Did he go here?"

"Nah," I said. "He's American, like me."

"Tell me about your life in America," Trevor said. "It's fascinating."

"Well," I said unsure what to do. "I moved from Italy when I was young and my mother died in an accident."

"Oh," Trevor said quietly. "I didn't know."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"Oh."

"My father," I said carefully, "was an important business man and wasn't married to my mother. When she died, he sent us to a few boarding schools. When I was ten, my cousin and I met for the first time. Our fathers were brothers, but they had never gotten along."

"Wow," Trevor said. "But you said, he sent us to a few boarding schools. Who else did he send?"

I winced. "My older sister," I said. "She died when I was ten."

"Nico," Trevor said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It wasn't important."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," I said. "You didn't do anything."

"I made you talk about it."

"I agreed to talk about it," I countered. "I wouldn't have told you about it if I didn't want to. It's strange for me, having someone to talk to."

"Why?" He asked.

"My family isn't really supportive. My dad isn't someone you can talk to. My younger sister has her own problems and I need to be strong for her. My cousin… well… let's just say we have a rocky relationship."

"So," Trevor said quickly. "What's your school like in America?"

"It's less formal," I said quickly. "I don't really stay there. I travel a lot between a school in New York and the school my younger sister attends in San Francisco. I sometimes live with my dad, but I never really stay in one place."

"So, was your mother a witch or is your father a wizard or both?" Trevor asked.

"My mother," I said, the lie coming out easily.

"So, I might ask Flora out today," Trevor said, clearly trying to change the subject.

I tried to ignore the bad feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.


	14. The Prophecy

Chapter 14: The Prophecy

I sat in Divination, not even pretending to work. Instead, I watched Trelawney and Umbridge.

"Now," Umbridge said, "you've been at this post how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years," Trelawney said after a pause.

I stopped listening for a minute, until I heard Umbridge say, "And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," Trelawney said.

Seer? Was that like an oracle?

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," Umbridge said.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!"

"I see," Umbridge said.

"I- but- but… wait!" Trelawney said. "I… I think I do see something… something that concerns you… Why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril… I am afraid… I am afraid you are in grave danger!"

"Right," Umbridge said. "Well, if that's really the best you can do…"

Trelawney's eyes changed suddenly. "Son of Death shall follow through. Endless death and bones renew. Some shall fall. And some shall die. When they do, the scarred shall cry."

Even Umbridge was forced into shocked silence.

Son of Death.

I had never had a prophecy about me before. I had never wanted one, no sane person would.

Scarred. Harry had a scar.

Umbridge watched silently for the rest of the class and then hurried down the stairs.

"Wands away," Umbridge said as soon as we walked into class. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk.

Hermione's hand flew into the air.

"What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two," Hermione said.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

"Well, then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named. He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable. But I disagree."

"You disagree?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge said. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-"

"That is enough," Umbridge said. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

"What for?" Harry asked angrily.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge said. "I am here to teach you a Ministry approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matter about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them- with the possible exception of Professor Quirrel, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects- would have passed a Ministry inspection."

"Yeah, Quirrel was a great teacher," Harry said, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

Silence.

I had to do something.

I laughed. "Che era troppo perfetto. Tu sei una cagna stupido. Non dovrebbe essere un insegnante."

"Excuse me, Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Should I translate that, I don't think you want me to?"

"Twenty points from Slytherin House, Mr. Di Angelo."

"It's funny that she thinks I care," I said to the class.

"A week's detentions, Mr. Di Angelo."

I fake groaned. "Fine, whatever."

This was going to be a long week.

Harry

As Ron, Hermione and I walked to dinner I couldn't help but think about Nico.

"Just like Neville said," I said. "He spoke another language. It didn't sound nice."

"No, it didn't," Hermione agreed. "I don't speak Italian, but the word stupido must mean stupid."

"I wouldn't translate it, if I were you," A voice behind me said.

I spun around to face Nico.

"How do you always do that?" I asked.

"Why do you always get into senseless trouble?" He countered. "This isn't your fight, Potter. Not yet. I chose to fight, you should step aside and not get yourself hurt."

"Get myself hurt?" I asked. "Why do you care?"

"It's my job to care."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Depends," Nico said. "Don't die, Potter."

He turned away and headed to the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked again.

"This guy is insane. It's my job to care?" I asked.

"I have absolutely," Hermione said, "no idea."

Nico

After dinner, I ran into a duo of Ron Weasley look-a-likes.

"Fred and George, right?" I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard you're the troublemakers of the school. I'm looking for help with something."


	15. The Sweet Son of Hades

Chapter 15: The Sweet Son of Hades

Nico

"So, why should we do this, again?"

"A chance to cause trouble," I said. "Why shouldn't you?"

"Fair enough," Fred said.

"I like it," George said.

"You can even take all the credit." I said.

"Why did you want us to do this for no credit?" Fred asked.

I snapped my fingers. "You came up with any ideas I have given you, on your own."

"We came up with any ideas on our own." The brothers chorused.

I walked away quickly.

The Stolls were going to be proud.

I wandered around until he found who I was looking for.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," I said to the old ghost. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Di Angelo," Sir Nicholas smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I said.

"Anything, sir."

"Could you watch some friends of mine?" I said.

I finished my conversation with the old ghost and headed off to bed.

The next morning was easy. I rushed out of the common room before anyone else woke up.

Before I could even go to breakfast someone stopped me.

"Hello Nico," Her dreamy voice said"

"Luna," I said. "What's up?"

"Well, I found a Blibbering Humdinger, last night."

"Awesome."

"Yes, it is."

"Luna, can we talk?"

"About?" She asked.

"About," I said. "You know? My secret."

"Oh," Luna said. "Sure."

"I've… I've been thinking a lot about what you said," I stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe my father isn't as bad as I've made him out to be. Maybe you're right."

"So, you don't think I'm loony?"

"No," I said quickly. "Who thinks that?"

"Quite a lot of people, actually."

I balled up his fists. "You aren't crazy. You're the sanest person I know."

Luna smiled. "That's so sweet."

"I don't think I've ever been called sweet before. Creepy, sure. But sweet? Not really."

"Well, maybe no one understands the definition."

"Trust me, they understand."

"Is this about," Her voice quieted, "your family?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, it is."

"What about them?"

"I don't know," I said. "My whole family is a mess. When I was on a trip with them," I stressed the word trip, "they all avoided me. My little sister didn't, but that was because she owed me. My cousin and I have a rocky relationship and I don't have a very good one with his girlfriend either. My sister's boyfriend doesn't hate me, but I don't know the guy well. Then there's my other cousin who can't mind his own business and his girlfriend, who I think is scared of me and his best friend who is definitely scared of me. And my whole life is a mess. My older sister. Dead. My mom. Dead. My dad. Well, you know not exactly one to talk to. I'm…" I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with all of this."

"It's okay," Luna said and grabbed my hand.

"Tell me about your family," I said.

"My dad runs the Quibbler, but you know that. My mum died when I was nine in an experiment. I don't have a huge family like you, but I've got dad."

"You're lucky," I said. "What was your mother like?"

"She was kind," Luna said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't press you."

"Tell me about your sister," Luna said. "Were you close?"

I nodded. "She practically raised me after my mother died. She put everything she had into keeping me safe as long as there was no one else to. Truthfully, after we found out about the huge secret, she was selfish. She went off and did her own thing and died to bring her stupid ten-year old brother a toy."

"What was her name?"

"Bianca," I said and pulled out the picture. "This is her."

"She's beautiful."

The next words came out of my mouth before I had even registered them. "She's not the only one."

"Really?" Luna said. "Who else is?"

"A girl in Ravenclaw," I said. "She has blonde hair and thinks I'm sweet."

"And what's her name?" She joked.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"Luna."

Harry

I wasn't even trying to spy on Nico this time. I was just in that hallway at the wrong time.

"Is this about," Luna said, "your family?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "Yeah, it is."

"What about them?"

"I don't know," Nico said. "My whole family is a mess. When I was on a trip with them, they all avoided me. My little sister didn't, but that was because she owed me. My cousin and I have a rocky relationship and I don't have a very good one with his girlfriend either. My sister's boyfriend doesn't hate me, but I don't know the guy well. Then there's my other cousin who can't mind his own business and his girlfriend, who I think is scared of me and his best friend who is definitely scared of me. And my whole life is a mess. My older sister. Dead. My mom. Dead. My dad. Well, you know not exactly one to talk to. I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with all of this."

Why would his little sister owe him? Why does he consider his cousin's girlfriends and best friend and sister's boyfriend, family? And why were they scared of him? I didn't know that his mother was dead. And what was that remark about his dad?

The whole conversation brought up a billion questions.

They moved on to a new topic while I was thinking.

Tell me about your sister," Luna said. "Were you close?"

"She practically raised me after my mother died. She put everything she had into keeping me safe as long as there was no one else to." Nico said. "Truthfully, after we found out about the huge secret, she was selfish. She went off and did her own thing and died to bring her stupid ten-year old brother a toy."

What was the huge secret? Why would anyone die for a toy?

I ran back into the Great Hall from where I had come. I needed to find Ron and Hermione.

**(A/N MWAHAAHAH! More questions and answers for the golden trio. Review!)**


	16. Sign-Up

**(A/N To PercyJacksonchaos: I cannot believe my story is someone's favorite anything. Thank you so much. To Guest: Thanks, I think. Do you even know what language that was?)**

Chapter 16: Sign-Up

Nico

I threw myself onto my bed. I had finally finished my week of detention with Umbridge.

"You alright, Nico?" Trevor asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

She had made me do the same thing every night, as she had the first night. It was fun to see her expression when my hand was perfectly healed in the morning.

"Flora's going to meet me in the library later. You wanna come?"

"I'm not going to intrude on your date."

"It's not a…" Trevor turned pink.

"It's a date," I said. "Don't deny it."

"Um…"

"Go get ready for your date,"

Trevor walked out of the dorm, leaving me alone.

I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, turning on a sink.

"Goddess, please accept my offering," I said dropping in a coin. "Show me Hazel Levsque at Camp Jupiter."

The image showed Hazel and Frank walking through New Rome.

"Hazel," I said.

"Nico!" She smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Hello Frank," I said.

"Hey Nico," Frank said.

"How's the quest, Nico?" Hazel asked.

"I think it's going good," I said. "I can't believe it's almost been a month."

"I know," Hazel said. "You'll be home before you know it."

I wanted to correct her. Camp Jupiter wasn't home to me. Neither was Camp Half-Blood. The Underworld was the closest thing I had to a home and it wasn't exactly homey. And if she was talking about America, that wasn't my home either.

"I'll be home soon," I promised.

I waved my hand through the picture and shut off the water.

I walked out of the bathroom through the common room and out the wall. I wasn't even sure where I was going.

"Nico," Someone said.

"Hey Luna," I smiled at her.

"Are you coming to the Hog's Head during the Hogsmede visit?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did no one tell you about the defense against the dark art meeting?"

"No," I said. "No one would tell me something like that. I am a Slytherin."

"Well, be there," She said. "Apparently Harry wants to teach us because Umbridge is useless."

"Luna," I asked, "What's the point of my coming? I don't need all that rubbish." The British term flew out of my mouth almost naturally.

"You should be there," She said. "It can't hurt to keep an extra eye on Harry."

In the week that had passed, I told her everything. Especially about the quest.

"I guess," I said. "Fine, when is it?"

"The Hogsmede visit," She said. "Next weekend."

"Gotcha, I'll be there."

One week later, I walked quickly into the empty pub.

It quickly filled. First came Harry, Hermione, and Ron. After came an assortment of people, most of whom I didn't recognize. Predictably, not a single Slytherin was present.

I waited for the right moment to enter the conversation.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" A boy asked. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er-"Harry said. "Yeah, I did, yeah."

Everyone looked impressed.

"And in our first year," Neville, I think his name was, said. "he saved that Sorcerous Stone…"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione said.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who,"

Must be another name for Voldemort.

"And that's not to mention," A girl said. "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the corner.

Harry

Someone applauded.

Nico Di Angelo stepped out of the shadowy corner slow clapping.

"What do you want?" Ron said quickly.

"I'm hurt," Nico joked. "Do I have to want something?"

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"To join," Nico said. "I want to join."

"You want what?"

I was shocked.

"How did you even know about it?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Luna told me. Look Harry, I mean you no harm."

"What about wrecking the common room?"

"Come on!" He rolled his eyes again. "That was a child's game."

"A destructive child."

"I've done worse," Nico said, but it didn't sound like a threat. "Not the point. Even if you don't let me join, what can I do? Go to Umbridge? She hates me more than anyone."

"He has a point, Harry," Hermione said.

"Come on, Harry," Luna begged.

"What?" I heard a few people say. And whispers of, "But he's a Slytherin."

"Yes, I am a Slytherin," He said.

Faster than I could see he pulled out his knife, threw it, and hit the wall squarely above Zacharias Smith, who was one of the whisperers.

He seemed to calm down. "But I have more reason to hate Umbridge than any of you."

The room was silent.

"Fine," I said.

Nico half-smiled. "Where do I sign up?"


	17. Motivi, The Reasons

**(A/N I checked my email to find 58 messages, 57 of which were from fan fiction. So thank everyone who review, favorited, or followed. And thanks to yyy who reviewed four times.)**

Chapter 17: Motivi, The Reasons

Harry

I stared at the sign in horror.

"This isn't a coincidence," I said. "She knows."

"She can't," Ron said.

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge…"

Ron and I locked eyes.

"Nico Di Angelo."

Nico

They cornered me at breakfast.

"Hello Harry," I said calmly.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "For the first time this year, I haven't done a thing."

"I mean you told Umbridge."

"What?" I asked. "Why would I do that?"

Ron narrowed his eyes.

Hermione came up. "Leave him alone, he can't have told."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I put a jinx on the paper. If he'd told, we'd know."

"Thank you," I said. "Why do you assume it's always me?"

"It is always you," Harry said.

"Well, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

He didn't respond, they all turned away and went to their table. I walked over to where Trevor was sitting.

"What did Potter want?" He asked.

"He was convinced I squealed to Umbridge about whatever it is he did this time."

"And did you?"

"No," I said. "Course not."

"Did you read that poster in the common room?"

"The one about groups and teams? Yeah."

"They even have to reform Quidditch teams. I mean we won't have a problem because Malfoy is Umbridge's pet."

"Yeah," I said.

"It's annoying having Malfoy, but at least we get to keep Quidditch. I mean Gryffindor might not."

"Yeah."

"You aren't listening, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Nico!"

"Yeah."

I was busy thinking about last night's dream.

It had started out at Westover Hall, my old military school. Bianca and I were at the dance.

I was playing with some Mythomagic cards.

"Go dance," Bianca had said, both in the dream and in real life years ago.

"You aren't dancing," I pointed out.

"I can't dance."

"Then, I won't dance."

We were lifted up by Dr. Thorn, the vice principal and we later found out, a manticore.

The dream moved forward.

Percy handed me the Hades figurine.

"She wanted you to have this."

"You promised you would protect her."

"Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to protect the rest of us. I told her not to, but she…"

"You promised! I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?"

"These Nightmares," a voice had whispered and I was in Tartarus again.

It was Bianca's voice.

"Goodbye, brother," She said cruelly. "Have fun in hell."

I had woken up screaming.

"Nico, if you say yeah, one more time, I will kill you." Trevor said.

I shook it off. "Sorry."

"So, you have Binns now?"

"Yea… I mean yes."

"Poor you," Trevor said. "Most boring class,"

"It's okay," I said. "Binns loves me."

"Binns hates everyone."

"Not me."

"Then you are really impressive, Nico."

"Yeah,"

"You are dead, Di Angelo!"

Harry

"She's hurt," I whispered as I looked at Hedwig's wings. "Look- there's something wrong with her wing-"

The last person I expected to care stood up and walked right over.

"Binns," Nico said. "Harry here is feeling sick. I'm going to take him to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir," Binns said shivering at Nico's voice.

Nico and I walked out of the classroom quickly.

"Di immortales," He said looking at Hedwig. "Do you know where we can take it?"

"She's a girl," I corrected.

"Where can we take her?" Nico asked annoyed.

"Grubby-Plank," I said. "She'll be in the staffroom if she's not teaching."

"Let's go then."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as we walked.

"Perché posso."

"What?" I asked.

"Because I can," Nico said.

"What language is that?"

"Italian," Nico said. "Italy is my home country."

"I thought you were American."

"I've lived in America since I was very young," Nico said. "But I was born in Italy."

"That's cool. When did you move?"

I was actually getting something out of him.

"Ho finito parlando di questo," Nico said. "I'm done talking about this."

"Why did you come to the Hog's Head?" I asked. "You don't need my help."

"Perché posso." Nico said again.

"Do you do everything just because you can?"

"Naturalmente." He said. "Of course."

"Why?"

"Because the fates give me no other reasons to do anything, Harry Potter. I don't have any motivi."

We reached the staff room.

"The fates?" I asked.

But he had already disappeared.


	18. Idiots And Fools

**(A/N For KatieBug1017, who begged me for a long time to post another chapter today.)**

Chapter 18: Idiots And Fools

Nico

I was in a bad mood.

Of all times the ghost could have bothered me, it had to be at three a.m.

So as I sat down to breakfast, I was exhausted.

I had asked Sir Nick to spy on Harry, but I hadn't expected much.

At least he remembered what had been said.

Past midnight, he, Ron, and Hermione spoke to a guy in the fireplace. Sirius, I think his name was.

I gasped.

"Are you alright, Nico?" Trevor asked.

Sirius. I remembered back to the train ride when Harry read that article about Sirius Black.

"Fine." I said. "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

"What d' you wanna know about him for?"

"I've heard the name, I just want to know who he is."

"He's a criminal, Nico." Trevor said. "He killed thirteen people."

"So, he's locked up?" I asked suspecting not.

"He was," Trevor's voice fell to a whisper. "After twelve years in Azkaban, he escaped last year."

What was Harry doing talking to a murderer? I'm sure it's the same guy or else he wouldn't have taken an interest in that magazine from the first day.

"Nico?" Trevor asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Was just wondering," I lied. "I've just heard the name mentioned."

"Nico, what are you thinking?" Trevor asked alarmed.

"Trevor," I said. "It's nothing, really."

Luna waved at me from the doorway.

"I have to go," I said.

I ran over to the exit.

"Hey Luna," I said.

"It's tonight," She whispered.

"Where?" I asked.

Eight o'clock on the seventh floor," She said. "I'll show you where, just meet me in the library at seven thirty."

"Sure,"

She walked to the Ravenclaw table and Trevor came up to me.

"Did she just ask you…?"

"Trevor, shut up now or else."

"Okay, okay… sheesh."

Harry

Nico and Luna were some of the first people to walk in.

"Harry," Nico said. "Can we talk after the meeting?"

"Uh…sure?"

He seemed very anxious as he walked away.

Nico

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and- er- What Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader." Hermione said.

"Harry's leader," A girl said at once.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione said. "It makes it more formal and it gives him authority. So- everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everyone raised their hands.

I did it last. "I don't like you, Potter." I paused. "But I have no argument."

A few people looked at me weird, but I ignored it.

"Er- right thanks," Harry said. "And- what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think."

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" One girl asked.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred Weasley suggested.

"I was thinking," Hermione said. "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" The girl from the beginning asked. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny Weasley said. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

This amused the group.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked. "That's a majority- motion passed!"

"Right,' Harry said. "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please," The boy I threw the knife at said. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Before Harry could even get a chance to respond I said. "Shut up. Harry's leader here, or did you not vote for him? I don't know anything about magic and I care even less, but he knows and if you can't understand that, then my knife won't be a foot above your head next time."

"Nico, sit down," Luna said.

I hadn't even realized I was standing.

I sat down.

"Continue, Harry," I said calmly.

"Okay," Harry said. "I reckon we should divide into pairs and practice."

As everyone scrambled to get a partner, I walked over to Harry.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked. "I had it under control."

"I hate idiots and fools," I said. "Especially because I used to be one."


	19. One Question

Chapter 19: One Question

Harry

Whatever I expected him to say, that wasn't it.

"You a fool?" I asked.

"Yes," Nico said. "Or is that hard to believe?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I was one!" His yell reminded me that I had to focus on the meeting.

Nico

I pared up with Luna, but she seemed to sense my anger, so we hardly spoke except for her saying the spell. I didn't bother to practice, I never did. I didn't need to know these spells. Besides the wand Lou Ellen, whose name I finally learned, gave me, did the spells.

"Goodnight, Nico," Luna said before heading out. "Keep away from the Nargles."

"I will, Luna," I said. "Goodnight."

Soon it was just me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I want an explanation," I said quickly.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"What you were doing past midnight by the fireplace,"

Harry paled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shrugged. "I just want to know why you are talking to a murderer."

None of them responded.

"There's really no harm in telling me," I said. "What can I do? Go to your Ministry? Go to Umbridge? As if."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I have my eyes everywhere," I said. "I'm really trying to help you. If I wanted to harm you, I could've done it on the first day. I could've done it before we got on the train. The mortals wouldn't even notice."

"Mortals?" Hermione asked. "You mean muggles."

"Both I suppose. Just answer."

"He's not a murderer," Harry finally said. "He was framed."

"Interesting," I said. "So that was your interest in Luna's magazine? It could've had info like that in the article about him?"

"It didn't," Harry said.

"Of course it didn't." I rolled my eyes. "But don't tell Luna I said that."

"I've answered a question," Harry said. "It's your turn."

"One question," I said.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Harry asked.

"It's my job to protect you, Harry Potter."

I had made sure to lock one of the bathroom stalls in Slytherin before meeting Luna, so I had somewhere to travel to. I closed my eyes and left.

Harry

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "Where'd he go?"

"He's done that before," I said. "I have no idea where he is."

"We should get back to the common room," Hermione said. "And then we'll talk."

We made our way back to the common room, referring to the Marauder's map to avoid Filch and Umbridge.

"That was the strangest encounter yet," Hermione said.

"Where should we start?" I asked. "Sirius, him knowing we talked to Sirius, his job, or mortals?"

"I'm not even sure," Hermione frowned.

"I hate this guy!" Ron complained.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's been baiting you, Harry. Actually all of us, but whenever you get into trouble he jumps in the way."

"So...?" I asked.

"He might actually be trying to protect you,"

"But he wrecked the common room and he keeps spying and threatening."

"I still think what I said before," Hermione said. "He's childish. It's a childish whim that he's baiting you on."

"I don't think so," I said. "He's up to something."

Nico

I was exhausted by the time I made my way into the common room.

Trevor didn't even comment on me being back so late. The others were all snoring.

"Trevor?" I asked.

"Go away."

"Can't. I live here."

"Go to bed."

I wasn't very good at this, but I took a deep breath. "What's wrong Trevor?"

"I asked out Flora," He said turning away from me on his bed.

"So…?" I asked.

"She laughed at me, Nico. Laughed!"

"Forget Flora," I said, praying to all the gods that that was the right thing to say.

"I'm trying, but I can't even think of anything else!"

"L'amore non può essere sempre una strada a doppio senso,"

"What?" Trevor asked, and I realized he was crying.

"Love can't always be a two way road," I said.

"It can for you," Trevor sat up and dried his eyes.

"No," I said looking at my feet. "No, it can't."

"Thanks Nico," Trevor said. "I needed that."

I laid down on my bed and felt my eyes immediately flutter shut.

"Bianca?" A voice asked. "I'm scared."

If I was awake I would've fallen backwards. That was me. Or ten year me, anyway.

"It'll be alright," Bianca said. "We going to a school after being in that hotel for a few weeks. Everything will be alright as long as you do your homework."

Little me laughed.

"My name's Percy," The scene changed. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

"I hate you," I was at Camp Half-Blood now.

"She might be alive. I don't know for sure-"

"She's dead." I could feel the pain as fresh as ever. "She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

It fast forwarded a little.

"Go away!" I yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

"You will have your wish, Son of Hades," A voice murmured.

I was in Camp Half-Blood years later talking to Annabeth.

"What do you mean Percy's missing?"

I woke with a start.

Dreams about Percy were never as bad as the other because it was all over. Percy had been found.

"Nico," A voice whispered.


	20. Dreams and Calls at One AM

**(A/N Two in one day because I'm so nice. Twentieth chapter! Do I even have to ask you guys to review anymore? Yes. Review.)**

Chapter 20: Dreams and Calls At One A.M.

Nico

"Nico," The voice whispered again.

I stood up and wiped my eyes.

It was an Iris Message.

"Percy," I whispered. "Why this time of night?"

"It's only eight," Percy said confused.

"It's one a.m. here, doofus."

"Oh,"

"What do you need?" I asked. "My roommates will wake up."

"A few things," Percy said. "The Stolls are wondering if you kept your promise. I don't even want to know what it is, just say yes or no."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Annabeth says to remind you to be extra careful."

"I'm not six, Percy."

"And there's been a new prophecy," Percy said. "It mention you."

"What is it?"

"Son of Death shall follow through. Endless death and bones renew. Some shall fall. And some shall die. When they do, the scarred shall cry."

"Oh, I knew that."

"How?"

I heard someone move.

"Tell you later. Waking people up. Bye."

I swiped my hand through the image.

"Nico?" It was Trevor.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes,"

"Di immortales," I muttered. "How much did you hear?"

I must've sounded angry because Trevor stuttered. "Just… just the bit about the prophecy thing."

I nodded. "Trevor, if you tell anyone about what you heard or saw… I don't even know, just don't mention it… to me or anyone else."

I couldn't lay down. Trevor eventually went back to bed, but I was still pacing the room when the sun rose. I went down and sat in the common room, a place I had been long avoiding.

I guess I wasn't the only early riser.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Di Angelo."

Harry

My dream was of two kids. A boy and a girl.

"Bianca?" The boy said "I'm scared."

"It'll be alright," Bianca said. "We going to a school after being in that hotel for a few weeks. Everything will be alright as long as you do your homework."

The boy laughed.

"My name's Percy," It showed the kids and one other boy. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

The scene changed.

"I hate you," It was the young boy.

"She might be alive. I don't know for sure-"Percy said.

"She's dead." The boy insisted and it dawned on me that they were talking about Bianca. "She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

Four skeletal warriors approached the boys.

"You're trying to kill me!" The boy yelled. "You brought these… these things?"

"No!" Percy said. "I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run. They can't be destroyed."

Nico. That was Nico. The little boy who was scared. The boy who hates Percy. The boy who was attacked by skeletons. None of these matched the image of the Ghost King.

I snapped awake.

Nico

"Yeah," I snapped back. "Cause in case your two brains cells forgot, I'm in this house."

I didn't expect the punch, so it hit me square in the eye.

I dodged the second one, and punched Malfoy back, in the gut.

I wanted to draw my sword, but I knew I couldn't actually hurt mortals.

His two cronies attacked me as he faked pain and fell on the couch.

I grabbed a textbook that someone had a left on the table and hit one of the guys over the head with it. He crumpled and passed out. I punched the other guy in the stomach and he ran.

"Back off," I told Malfoy and left the common room.

Harry

"Explain it," Hermione said.

"It was about Nico," I started. "It started with him and a girl named Bianca."

"His sister," Hermione put in.

"How do you know that?"

"He told us that day in the library."

"Anyway, he told her he was scared, so she comforted him. Then it changed to a different image of the two and a boy who said his name was Percy. Then it was later on and Percy and Nico were talking about someone dead, I think Bianca. Nico said 'She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it.' Percy was confused and then skeletal warriors attacked and Nico was convinced Percy was trying to kill him. Percy told him to run and then I woke up." I took a breath.

"Fields of Asphodel?" Hermione asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Sounds horrible," Ron said.

"What confuses me is that they say she's dead, yet she's being judged in the Fields of Asphodel." Hermione said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Ron asked pointing to the door he walked in that very minute.

"No," Hermione and I chorused.

Ron shrugged. "Where d'you think he got that black eye?"


	21. Black Eye Fame

**(A/N I need to write this story as much as some of you need to read it. Here is yet another chapter.)**

Chapter 21: Black Eye Fame

Nico

I was one of the first ones to breakfast. Trevor came about five minutes later.

"Nico!" He said seeing my eye. "Where'd you get that?"

"You should've seen it." I laughed it off. "Malfoy and his cronies thought they could attack me."

"They what?" Trevor asked. "You need to tell someone."

"Nah," I said. "Won't happen again. They might be in the hospital wing today."

Trevor laughed. "Awesome."

Ellis, one of my roommates came running over. I didn't talk to any of them, except Trevor, very often so I was surprised.

"Nico," He asked, "Is it true that you beat up Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?"

"And he has a black eye to show for it," Trevor said.

Pretty soon, we were surrounded. They were all congratulating me. It was strange.

I soon realized that no one, even Slytherins, liked Malfoy. Except of course, the few kids that sat at the other edge of the table.

"I knew I liked this guy," One of my other roommates, Rex said.

"If you really liked him then you'd let him eat," Trevor finally snapped after about ten minutes.

The crowd dispersed.

I snorted.

Harry

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

After Nico had come in, he had been crowded. I wonder if it has something to do with his black eye.

The crowd of Slytherins headed back to their seats.

Ron, Hermione and I headed off to potions.

"Mr. Di Angelo," Snape said as soon as Nico walked in. "I will see you after class."

"Sure, whatever," Nico said.

I admit, I didn't pay much attention in that class. Nico's black eye, the crowd at breakfast, and Snape keeping him after class, they had to be connected.

I listened to the door after leaving.

"I hear you are causing trouble, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Yes," Nico said.

"Yes, sir," Snape corrected.

"Yes, sir," Nico said.

"You will report for detention for the next week, or else I'll bring this to the High Inquisitor."

"Yes, sir,"

"Go."

I ran, so Nico wouldn't see me.

Nico

I actually humored Snape, calling him sir, I didn't want to have anything to do with Umbridge unnecessarily. I saw Harry running away from the door as I exited, eavesdropping again.

I had Transfiguration next, a class I hated because the teacher actually expected me to do the work. In most of the other classes I could get by, by hiding in the back of class.

I felt something fall out of my bag, so I bent down to check. It was the Hades figurine from Bianca. I felt tears fall from my eyes. She died for this!

I walked into class and sat down next to Trevor.

"Nico, you okay?"

"Sto bene. Non è niente." I brushed him off, but couldn't help but think of Bianca.

"Um… okay?"

The teacher said something, but all my anger was still running through my mind. At Percy, at Bianca, at the stupid Fates.

"Mr. Di Angelo," Professor McGonagall said. "For the third time explain the Gemino curse to the class."

"I don't know and I really don't care," I said.

She had obviously had enough of me.

"Detention, Mr. Di Angelo."

"I have detention with Professor Snape tonight."

"Tomorrow then."

"Still Snape. I have a week of detentions with him."

"Next week then, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Alright."

She went back to her lecture. "The Gemino curse is also called the doubling charm…"

"Why'd you snap at her?" Trevor whispered.

"I snap at everyone," I said. "It's in my blood."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Not on earth," I whispered to myself.

Trevor gave me a weird look.

Thanks a lot, dad.

When class ended, I hurried out.

At lunch, Trevor and I didn't speak once. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed at me or if I was the one ignoring him.

I tried to hurry off to charms when Luna stopped me at the door.

"Are you alright, Nico?"

I realized that she was talking about the black eye.

"I'm fine, Luna. I just…" My voice broke and I gripped the figurine in my pocket. "I just want to go home."

"Aren't you going over Christmas break?"

"That's not home,"

"Then what is?"

I thought for a moment. "Bianca."

Harry

"How did he get that black eye?" I wondered out loud.

"You haven't heard?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"He got into a brawl with Malfoy. Him and Crabbe have been in the hospital wing all day."

I shivered. "So when he said he could've taken care of me the first day if he wanted to, he wasn't kidding about that, was he?"

"Doesn't look like it,"


	22. End Up Dead

**(A/N Just thought I should tell you guys that I'm back in school now and I can't update as often. I'll still update regularly just not every day (And not twice a day).)**

Chapter 22: End Up Dead

Nico

Two weeks later, at breakfast I was very confused.

"What's all the excitement about?" I asked Trevor.

"The game's today," He said. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

"What's that?" I pointed to a small badge on Trevor's robe.

"Just a little fun," He unpinned it and showed it to me.

"Weasley is our king," I read. "But the Weasley's are in Gryffindor."

"Ronald is horrible, they say. And if he's bad, we win. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm not going." I repeated. "I have… homework to do."

"You never do homework!"

"I'll see you later."

I almost wish I had gone to the Quidditch game. Not that I wanted anything to do with the sport, but Harry got himself into more trouble.

That night, I decided to go for a walk. I shadow traveled outside. The first thing I noticed were three sets of foot prints in the snow leading to the hut near the forest. Three sets. That made me suspicious. I put my ear against the door.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid." Ron's voice said.

"Or why you're back so later," Harry said. "Sirius says Madame Maxine got back ages ago-"

I saw someone walking up to the hut. I didn't want to give myself away, but I had to warm them.

I banged on the door.

Harry

There was an angry knock on the door.

Hagrid opened and Nico Di Angelo ran in.

"Umbridge is coming," He said. "Put the cloak on."

"You need to get under, too," I insisted.

He didn't argue and we managed to fit the cloak over all four of us before there was another knock.

Nico

I didn't listen too much of what was said, but I got the general message. She knew Hagrid had done something. After she left and Harry pulled off the cloak they all turned to me.

"What 'er you doin' outside my door," The man Hagrid asked.

"He was spying on us again," Harry said.

"I was not spying!" I felt the need to protect myself. "I was going for a walk and I saw a bunch of trails leading this way!"

"Yeah, right." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why would 'e spy on you?" Hagrid asked.

Harry and Ron glared at me.

"I wasn't spying on you," I said. "I swear to the gods."

"The gods?" Hermione asked.

I internally cursed myself.

"Look, I saved you guys here," I said. "I've helped you more times than you know, Harry."

I decided I had been here long enough. I closed my eyes and shadow traveled back to the locked bathroom.

Harry

I groaned. "Not again."

"Again?" Hagrid asked. "What just happened?"

"This kid is driving us insane," Hermione said.

"Where'd 'e go?" Hagrid asked.

"Back to his dorm? Out to cause more mischief?" I shrugged. "No clue."

"Why ain't I never met 'im before?" Hagrid asked. "He doesn't look like a first year."

"He says he's a transfer from America," Hermione said. "I'm not sure I believe him."

"Why not?"

"He's insane," Ron said.

"He is not insane," Hermione corrected. "In fact, I think he's very sane. He just like messing with Harry."

I sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

Nico

"Nico, where were you?"

"The library."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "I was just in the library, idiot."

"What are you? My mother?"

"Stop acting like I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" I asked, actually confused.

"The sneaking around." Trevor crossed his arms. "You're hiding something."

"Yeah," I whispered. "A knife in my boot, so shut up."

I pulled him into the empty common room in case the other woke up.

"Forces are at work here, Trevor," I said. "Forces that you will never understand."

"What are you talking about, Nico?"

"Tell no one what you know," I said. "Don't think about it, Trevor. I don't want you to get involved in my life."

"Why not?"

"People in my life usually end up dead, Trevor. Is that enough for you?"

"Dead…?"

"Do you really want to know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm not wanted back home. I'm an outcast, Trevor. I don't want anyone else to die. Go to bed."

"Nico."

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"No one does, Trevor." I said. "That's life."

**(A/N How many of you thought he was actually going to tell him? How many of you were scared by the title? How many of you don't actually read Author's notes? Review.)**


	23. Thestrals and Secrets

Chapter 23: Thestrals and Secrets

Nico

"Listen, Nico," Trevor pulled me aside before breakfast Monday morning. "Can't you believe that I wouldn't tell anyone your secret, whatever it is?"

"No, I can't," I replied. "I can't believe anything. Not from you, not from anyone. I have nothing to believe in, Trevor."

"Why?"

I took a breath. "My belief in humanity died along with my sister."

I pushed past him and out of the common room.

Harry

"Er… yeah… good stuff abou' thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazing senses o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course." Malfoy said.

For some strange reason, Nico looked ready to punch him, but the boy next to Nico grabbed his arm as if to tell him not to.

Umbridge walked over to Nico. "You can see the thestrals, Di Angelo, can you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Whom did you see die?"

"If I stood here and named every name, we'd be here until tomorrow," Nico said. "I'll just say more than my fair share of people."

Umbridge looked a little stunned, but asked, "And what do you think of them?"

"They're amazing," Nico said, sounding truthful.

Umbridge huffed at that answer.

Why had Nico seen so many people die?

"I think I've got enough to be getting along with… you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"He is a great teacher," Nico said out loud. "E tu sei solo una cagna si pensa che lei può insegnare. Lasciate in pace! He's better than you."

"Detention, Mr. Di Angelo," Umbridge said.

He looked ready to fight more when the boy next to him gave him a hard look.

"Quando si muore e va a Hades, farò assicurare che mio padre ti dà una orribile tortura nei campi di punizione.*" He said.

Umbridge walked away.

Nico

"What was that all about?" Trevor asked as we left class. "You didn't have to get that detention."

"You don't understand, do you Trevor?" I said. "I had to."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Fine," Trevor said. "Don't tell me."

He tramped off towards the school.

It was almost time for Christmas break. Demigods don't really celebrate mortal holidays, but I was feeling slight happy anyway.

It was also the last D.A. meeting before break. Even I had started to enjoy these meetings because it gave me time with Luna.

I didn't really care about the meeting. Soon I could go visit Hazel. Maybe drop in and see Percy and Annabeth.

I frowned. That's what my life was. Going from place to place to place. I missed that.

And yet, I almost enjoyed this life, too. I had friends. That's something I could've never said before. I didn't have to run. No one was afraid of the Son of Hades anymore.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

Soon, the meeting was over and I found my way back to the dorm.

I was quickly asleep.

"Bianca," I called. "It's snowing!"

"I see it, Nico."

"Let's go have snowball fight!"

"I'm doing homework, Nico."

"Fine, I'll have a snowball fight alone."

"Wake up, Nico." A voice interrupted. "Mr. Di Angelo, wake up."

I snapped awake.

"Sir Nick?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Mr. Potter is going to see the headmaster now, in the middle of the night."

It was good I has asked Sir Nick to spy for me. I had to find out what happened.

"Thank you," I said.

I tried to imagine the headmaster's office. I closed my eyes and shadow traveled there.

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo," The headmaster said. "I suspected I might see you."

I froze. "Uh…"

"If you are wondering, yes, I do know why you are here."

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "But unless you would like to speak with Mr. Potter, I suggest you stay hidden in the corner."

"Alright," I said, pushing myself into the corner.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall," he said. "…and…ah."

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well, a nightmare." McGonagall said. "He says…

All this for a nightmare?

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry said.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it."

"I… well, I was asleep…" Harry said. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream… it was real… I saw it happen… Ron's dad- Mr. Weasley- has been attacked by a giant snake."

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… I don't know," Harry said. "Inside my head, I suppose-"

"You misunderstand me," Dumbledore said. "I mean… can you remember- er- where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

"I was the snake," Harry answered. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view…"

"Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore stood up and turned to the paintings on the wall. "Everard?" He said. "And you too, Dilys!"

Two of the portraits woke up. If I hadn't gotten used to the moving pictures of the wizarding world, I would've given myself away.

"You were listening?"

"Naturally," One of them said.

"The man has red hair and glasses. Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people-"

The people in the portraits walked out and left. That was strange.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads. The renown is such that both have portraits in other important Wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere…"

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" Harry said.

"Please sit down, all three of you," Dumbledore ignored him. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes… Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs…"

I was so tired, I felt my eyes fluttering shut.

"Bianca," My voice called, but was quickly interrupted.

"Dumbledore!"

I snapped awake, suddenly glad I didn't snore.

"What news?" Dumbledore asked.

"I yelled until someone came running," The man in the portrait answered. "Said I'd heard something moving downstairs- they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check- you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left-"

"Good," Dumbledore said. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then."

"Yes," The other portrait said. "They've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… They carried him past under my portrait… He looks bad…"

"Thank you," Dumbledore said and turned back to McGonagall. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course…" She paused at the door. "And Dumbledore- what about Molly?"

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," Dumbledore said. "But she may be already know… that excellent clock of hers…"

Clock?

Dumbledore rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out a tea pot. "Portus," He said pointing his wand at it.

"Phineas." He said. "Phineas. Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

"Did someone call?" Another portrait asked.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas. I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" The man asked. "Oh, no Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight…"

The other portraits started to argue.

"Oh, very well," Phineas finally said. "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done most of the family-"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait,"

Sirius. Sirius Black.

"You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured, and that his wife, children, and Harry Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Harry Potter coming to stay," He sounded bored. "Yes, yes… very well…"

McGonagall ushered the rest of the Weasley's into the office the very moment Phineas left.

"Harry- what's going on?" Ginny asked. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt-"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" Fred asked, and I could've sworn he glimpsed me. "Floo powder?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He pointed at the tea pot. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you…"

A small flame flashed in the room and a feather fell from it.

"It is Fawkes's warning. She must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off- tell her any story-"

"He says he'll be delighted," Phineas reappeared. "My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in house guests…"

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us…" The gathered around the tea pot. "You have all used a Portkey before? Good. On the count of three then… one… two… three."

They disappeared only a second after he finished counting.

"You can come out now, Mr. Di Angelo."

"You know that I'm supposed to protect Harry, right?"

"Yes, I do. You don't need to worry however, he will be quite safe at Sirius's house."

"So, I guess I get time off until after Christmas."

Dumbledore smiled. "Get some sleep."

Harry

Fred pulled me aside as soon as we got back to the hospital.

"He was in Dumbledore's office that night, Harry." He said. "I haven't had time to tell you."

"Who?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

**(A/N Here is an extra long chapter because I promised to update by yesterday. The starred Italian was When you die and go to Hades, I will insure that my father gives you a horrible torture in the fields of punishment.)**


End file.
